Harry Sitting
by Dea Liberty
Summary: Sirius and Remus babysit Harry. The result? Fluff in abundance. Slightly SR but focus on Baby!Harry. A cute little one-shot.


**Harry Sitting**

****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and indicia are trademarks and copyright to Warner Brothers and JK Rowling. All events and actions contained here within are fictional works of the author herself, unless otherwise stated; this is purely in the author's mind.

**Warnings:** This story will contain SLASH, which means a male/male pairing. If this offends you, please read no further.** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **The author accepts no responsibility should this fic offend anyone's ideals.

**Pairings:** Sirius/Remus, James/Lily

**Spoilers:** None!

**A/N:** This little ficlet was inspired by **Dragonessa Smith** over there at FAP whilst we, on the HMS Wolfstar, were discussing whether Sirius and Remus babysat Harry pre-Azkaban. And then, thank you to Kneazle, who inspired part the second paragraph of this!! So, here I am…presenting to you all, a Puppies babysit Harry story!! Enjoy Puppyshippers!!

**Harry Sitting**

"Alright, so the clean diapers are in the cupboard over in the corner, and the talcum powder is already on the changing table, along with the baby wipes. The list of the things that Harry likes to eat is on the counter in the kitchen, and the floo directory is on the mantel piece near the fireplace along with his doctor's names and all the rest of it," Lily Potter sighed as the two men in front of her continued to play with her baby boy, not listening to a single word she was saying.

Sirius was currently in his Animagus form, rolling around playfully in front of Harry, with Remus watching from his position next to the sofa. Harry was walking towards his godfather, standing on unsteady legs, giggling happily. He wobbled slightly, and Sirius was there in a flash, cushioning the child's fall with his head. Gleefully, now that his prey had come to him, Harry fisted bits of fur in his little hands. Sirius, okay, Padfoot rolled over and Harry gurgled blissfully.

Then Harry spotted the tail. Padfoot was content therefore Padfoot was _wagging_ his tail. Great. Harry made his way towards the fluffy thing that was going backwards and forwards on shaky legs. Having reached his destination, he tried to catch it. Remus was trying to hold back a grin as Sirius stood and the child pouted. Finally, Harry managed to seize the offending tail and tugged on it. Padfoot yelped. Remus burst out laughing uncontrollably. Harry was, understandably quite upset.

Those big green eyes started to fill with tears and wails were threatening to erupt; Harry was ready to throw a tantrum. Seeing this, Sirius obediently moved his tail back within the baby's reach.

Lily smiled. "If I let you guys babysit him everyday, the boy would be spoiled to pieces," she sighed, exasperatedly. "Were you listening to me at all?"

They continued to ignore her. "Sirius, I want you to change back and _talk_ to me right now!" She finally snapped.

Sirius did as he was requested, but quickly picked Harry up and started to bounce him, before the child could dissolve into tears. Lily sighed.

"Now, remember the clean diapers are in the cupboard over in the corner, and the talcum powder is already on the changing table, along with the baby wipes…"

 "The list of the things that Harry likes to eat is on the counter in the kitchen, and the floo directory is on the mantel piece near the fireplace along with his doctor's names and all the rest of it," Sirius finished off. "I was listening!"

Lily shook her head, smiling a little, as James appeared behind her. Sirius had turned his attention back to his demanding little godson and Remus was watching them, a fond smile adorning his face.

"Oh look at them!" James whispered. "Harry has them both wrapped around his little finger." Lily laughed. "Come on, let's go."

"Bye guys! Sirius, behave. Remus, make sure he behaves," Lily ordered, pointing her fingers at them. 

Sirius saluted with a 'yes ma'am' then stage whispered at James, "I don't know how you can stand it, Jamie! She's really scary!"

Lily glared at him, half-heartedly, as she was lead away by a grinning James.

The parents gone, Sirius turned all attention back to his godson. The little green-eyed angel was trying to grab something only he could see and giggling delightfully.

"You do a lot of that don't you Harry? You're always giggling! Such a happy little child, aren't you," Sirius cooed. Remus was trying very hard to stop himself from laughing; who would have thought Sirius would ever 'coo' at anyone?!

"Come on, Sirius, we need to feed the little one," he laughed, walking into the kitchen. He looked at the list Lily had left for them…it was _very_ long. The kid obviously wasn't picky! It would appear that he had taken after his father in that department as well.

Remus picked out a can of stuff that claimed to be chicken and mushroom flavoured baby food and was opening it as Sirius came through, Harry in his arms.

Having seated the child in the highchair, they proceeded to feeding him – except Harry didn't want to eat.

It was then that Remus saw a sight he would remember for a very very long time: Sirius making motorcycle noises, trying to coax James and Lily's baby boy into eating.

A while – read: long time – later, Sirius was covered in baby food and Harry was yawning.

"Aw…looks like James' carbon copy is feeling tired," Sirius whispered to Remus. "Why don't you clean him up and get him to sleep, whilst _I_ go and clean up."

He handed Harry to Remus, who gently set the small boy down on the counter and wet a cloth. He wiped away the mush from dinner. 

Harry was not a happy baby: he was just falling asleep when someone put a wet, _cold_, cloth all over his face. So he did what naturally came to him – he cried. Cried isn't really the word for it – he _wailed_.

Remus panicked. Then set about doing everything he could think of to calm the upset child down, but none of it was having any affect whatsoever! He had rocked him, made faces at him, bounced him, tried to talk to him, even _sung_ to him; but Harry just wasn't cooperating.

Finally, Sirius came back. Remus thrust the sobbing child into his arms. 

"Moony," Sirius joked, "you scared the kid." Remus just glared.

"Alright, pup. You're okay," Sirius began cooing to Harry again; talking absolute nonsense to the little boy.

Two minutes later, Harry was fast asleep.

"I just don't think he likes me," whispered Remus, after they were sure Harry was _really_ asleep.

"Either that, or he just didn't like your singing," Sirius smirked. Remus batted his arm playfully, being careful not to jostle him too badly, in fear of waking up the sleeping angel. "It's okay Remus," Sirius had the audacity to go on, "I like you're singing."

He ducked the incoming blow to take Harry to the nursery James and Lily had for him. Setting Harry down and tucking him in, Sirius turned on the baby monitor before going out to make amends with the irate werewolf.

**_Finite Incantatum_**

**__**

**A/N:** Well there we go!! It's all written up and done! I hope that it was to your liking people!! Mindless fluff is always a good thing!! 

Thank you, Catmint, for pointing out some rather silly mistakes on my part!! *hugs Catmint* Anyone else see anything wrong….just let me know…this is unbeta-ed!!

Let me know what you think! As always, comments are cherished. Flames will be used to cook my supper.

~*Dea*~


End file.
